Avengers Infinity War: The Aftermath
by Rich Lit Lincoln's Productions
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the rest of the multiverse after Thanos got his hands on the Infinity Stones? Find out now on this fanfic as I bring you the suffering and despair of trillions of lives.


**[SPOILER ALERT] This fanfic contains major(probably minor) spoilers from Avengers: Infinity War. You have been warned.**

 **Hey there, Ianpb here. So I recently watched the Avengers Infinity War and I was so shocked when I saw the ending of it. So I thought about it and said to myself "What would happen if half of the fictional universes died?". Welp, this fanfic will be your answer. Feel free to request some universes such as from Anime/Manga,Cartoons,Games,etc. So that's all I have to say, and I'll see you guys later.**

* * *

 _ **My Hero Academia**_

It was a normal day at U.A. academy. Class 1-A are in the middle of the class with Mr. Aizawa AKA Eraserhead. They had a usual bring lecture but Izuku heard his phone rang, it was his mother, Inko Midoriya.

Aizawa: Hey, whose phone was that?

Izuku: Aahh...Sorry Mr. Aizawa. It was my mom who was calling.

Katsuki: Hah! What a momma's boy.

Izuku: Kacchan?! What did you just say?

Katsuki: Nothing! It's none of your business!

Kirishima: Sorry to break it to ya dude but, aren't we nothing without our mothers?

Katsuki: Shut up! Nobody even asks for your opinion dumbass!

Kirishima: What the hell did you just say about me?!

Aizawa: Bakugou! Eijiro! Stop your argument or you two will go to detention.

Katsuki: Whatever.

Aizawa: Izuku, go talk with your mother.

Izuku: Thank you Mr. Aizawa.

Izuku went out of the class to call his mother. As soon as he answered the call, he heard his mother panicking over something.

Inko: Izuku! Izuku!

Izuku: What is it mom?

Inko: I was just watching the news and the news reporter just disintegrated. I checked the other news programs and there has been reports of people disintegrating all over Japan!

Izuku: Wh-What?! Disintegrating?!

Inko: It's all over the news, honey! And your d-dad...*sniff*

Izuku:...Wh-What about him?!

Inko: He...*sniff*...was one of th-the victims of those d-disintegrated.

Izuku: H-How...*began to cry*...did this happen.

Inko: I don't know, Izuku, I don't know!

Izuku: How did you know dad was one of the victims?!

Inko: He called me to say that he loved me and then some kind of dusty noises came through the phone then...then..

Izuku: I understand. I better warn my classmates about this.

Inko: Okay. I'll call back later, okay?

Izuku: Sure mom, please call me immediately whenever there's a problem.

Inko: I will.

Izuku: Okay, mom. See you later, bye.

Inko: Bye, and take care *phone bleep* *sigh* Oh Izuku...

Izuku ran towards to class then warned his classmates and his teacher about the news he heard from his mom.

Izuku: Everyone! If you had phones or such devices, check if there's some news about people disintegrating.

Fortunately, everyone had their own phones and they checked if there's a news about the people's mysterious disintegration. Luckily, they found some news articles about the recent situation of Japan's population.

Uraraka: Oh Deku, you're right! There's a news about it and it says that the population of Japan is slowly decreasing.

Tsuyu: Oh no...Who could've done this?

Mineta: Oh no. No no no no NO! NO!

Izuku: Mineta, what's wrong?

Mineta: M-Mt. Lady...SHE ALSO DISINTEGRATED! Oh, those poor innocent enormous breast...

Everyone: Really, Mineta?

Before things could go out of hand, All Might went to their class looking all steamy and weakened.

All Might: Don't worry...*cough...'cause I...*cough 2x*...am here...*loud cough*

Izuku: All Might! What's wrong with your body?

All Might: Sorry, young Midoriya. I was on the faculty then I suddenly felt weakened by a greater enemy.

Izuku: Wh-What? Wh-Who?

All Might: I...Still don't know who or what caused this but...*cough*...It felt like I'm...fading away.

Izuku: All Might...Don't leave us!

The class went terribly shocked on All Might's condition.

All Might: Sorry, my dear students. I have been the symbol of peace for a long time now...*cough*...But I guess...It's time for me to come to an end...*cough*

Izuku: ALL MIGHT!

All Might went from his hero form to his true form.

Everyone: *Gasp*

Izuku: Y-You don't have to go...

All Might: D-Don't worry, young Midoriya. Remember when you said you wanted to be a hero?

Izuku: Y-Yeah...

All Might: Now this is your chance to be one...*cough*...You will become the new symbol of peace, young Midoriya. I gave you my "One For All" because I knew that you can save everyone with your power. You have the heart of a hero and that's why I entrusted all this to you.

Izuku: B-But...Who's gonna look out for the city now?

All Might: It's up to you now whether you save them or not. But...I know you can and will save them.

Izuku: All Might...*began to cry*

All Might started to disintegrate.

All Might: Well...My time's running out. My fellow students, thank you for choosing U.A. where you can all become heroes one day...*cough*...and remember...Plus Ultra!

All Might is now completely disintegrated. Izuku kneeled down to All Might's dust and started crying over All Might's disintegrated body.

Izuku: All Might...why...WHY?!

Uraraka: Deku...

Tsuyu: Umm, guys...I had a problem...

Mineta: What are you tal-*stares in complete shock* TS-TSU-CHAN!

Tsuyu: Help me...Ribbit...I don't wanna go...

Tsuyu completely disintegrated.

Mineta: Tsu-chan...*sniff*

Todoroki: Everyone...I guess this is my last day here on U.A...

Izuku: TODOROKI-KUN!

Todoroki completely disintegrated.

Izuku: Who...WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS?! *started crying*

The class started to despair and Kirishima also started to fade.

Kirishima: Bakugou...

Katsuki: What?

Kirishima: ...I don't feel so good...I-I'm sorry, Bakugou...

Kirishima completely disintegrated.

Katsuki: ...Who...WHO THE FUCK IN THE WORLD WOULD DO THIS KIND OF SHIT?!

Izuku: Kacchan...

Katsuki: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ALL MIGHT'S CHOSEN ONE! ALL YOU DO IS TO FUCK THINGS UP AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A FUCKING HERO?! YOU'RE SUCH A WEAK NERD, DEKU! YOU'RE A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT EVER SINCE WE WERE YOUNG! YOUR NOT A HERO! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING SIDEKICK THAT DOESN'T EVEN GET THE THINGS DONE!

Aizawa: Katsuki! Get a hold of yourself!

Katsuki: ...

Aizawa: Midoriya...

Izuku: Y-Yes?

Aizawa: All Might had chosen you to be the next symbol of peace. Now...It's up to you to find out what has been causing all these deaths.

Izuku: I guess...It's up to me now...But I'm gonna need some friends to help me out.

Uraraka: I'll join you, Deku!

Lida: Because you saved my life once, It's time for me to pay the price.

Mineta: I-I'll join you too by the way. I'm gonna find out whoever did this and I'll make sure that the villain behind all this will be defeated.

Momo: I'll join you, for the sake of humanity.

Denki: Y-Yeah...me too...Jiro, how 'bout- *Gasp*

Jiro completely disintegrated.

Denki: Jiro...Y-Yeah! I'll definitely join you, Izuku!

Tokoyami: But, how will we supposed to know if this was a work of a villain?

Izuku: We'll find where they're hiding and we'll make sure if they are the cause of this madness. I wonder what they're up to now...

 _At the League Of Villains hideout_

The villains are watching the news and as it turns out that the villains are being accused of the deaths of many lives.

Tomura: Idiots. We didn't even do a thing yet...

Kurogiri: The media is as foolish as always. They didn't even provide an evidence to prove that we did it. Even though we still didn't plan to attack after our last invasion.

The two stayed silent until Himiko ran towards them.

Kurogiri: Aah, Himiko. What seems to be the problem?

Himiko: It's Dabi...he just disappeared without a trace.

Kurogiri: He's probably one of the victims of Japan's population decrease lately.

Himiko: Wait, what? What do you mean by "Japan's population decrease"?

Kurogiri: I meant that half of Japan's population just disintegrated.

Himiko: Wait, really?!

Kurogiri: Yes. Look at the television.

 _Breaking News: Are the citizens' disintegration could be the villain's work?_

Himiko: Hmph! Stupid news program...

Kurogiri: So, what shall we do now?

Tomura: Hmm...I'll probably kill that bastard since he killed one of our members.

Kurogiri: But how would you do that?

Tomura: ...We'll probably find that culprit over time. We just need some backup

Kurogiri: What kind of backup?

Tomura: ...We need more villains...

Kurogiri: Aah, I see.

* * *

 ** _Spongebob Squarepants_**

It was Saturday in the morning when Spongebob woke up to his bed.

Spongebob: I'M READY! Oh hey, good morning Gary.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob went downstairs to grab some Kelp cereal. He finished eating breakfast and sat on his chair to watch some daily news.

 _Johnny Elaine(The realistic fish reporter): Good morning Bikini Bottom, I'm the news reporter for today and I'll be covering up the latest news this morning. Our first news for today is coming from the mayor of Bikini Bottom. The city of Bikini Bottom were suddenly shocked by the deaths of our citizens here in Bikini Bottom! We asked our few locals here to know what is happening to our city._

 _Larry the Lobster: It was horrible! I went to the gym and some of my guys there became dust! DUST!_

 _Fred: I came home and then my wife just disintegrated! My leg also disintegrated!_

 _Old Man Jenkins: It was a disaster! I ordered a Krabby Patty on the Krusty Krab and oh boy, there are no pickles!_

 _Johnny Elaine: Thank you for your commentary. Now let's ask Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy for a response._

 _Mermaid Man: This must be the work of EEEVIIIL! Ain't that right, Barnacle Boy?...Barnacle Boy._

 _Barnacle Boy suddenly disintegrated to dust while Mermaid Man was being questioned on the camera._

 _Mermaid Man: Dear Neptune! Barnacle Boy's attacked! We have to save the city from EEEVIIIL!_

Spongebob: Oh my fishcakes! Gary, I'll be back in a few minutes.

Spongebob went out of his house to find Squidward and Patrick to see if they're okay.

Spongebob: Squidward! Oh Squidward!

Squidward opened his window for Spongebob because he was interrupted on his clarinet session.

Squidward: Whadda ya want?

Spongebob: Oh nothing, just to check if anything is okay in there.

Squidward: Whatever. *continues to practice his clarinet*.

Spongebob: Now, to check Patrick's.

Spongebob knocked on Patrick's home/rock. Unfortunately, Patrick hasn't even opened his rock.

Spongebob: Hmm...That's weird. Everytime I knock on Patrick, he always lift his rock. Better go check on him.

Spongebob went inside Patrick's house to see if Patrick's alright. He searched every room until his last spot was the bathroom. Shockingly, Patrick was inside, being disintegrated while sitting on a toilet.

Spongebob: PATRICK!

Patrick: H-Hey uh...Spongebob. I don't think *cough* that Krabby Patty's good though.

Spongebob: And why is that.

Patrick: I-I'm...fading, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Th-That's not a reason for you to die. The Krabby Patty is the best burger in the whole ocean! Why do you have to suffer like this?! No...*sniff*no... *sob* *sniff*

Patrick: W-Well...I guess life is just life. There are questions you may never answer. More importantly, I've got a question that everyone haven't answered yet...

Spongebob: *sniff* A-And what is that?

Patrick: ...Is mayonnaise an instrument...?

Patrick completely disintegrated.

Spongebob: No...no...Patrick...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

Spongebob was kneeling down on Patrick's dusts while crying in despair.

Spongebob: No...it's not...*sniff*

* * *

 **Okay, that's gonna be the end of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Got any ideas for the next chapter? Leave them on the reviews section. There are few guidelines that I'm going to apply if you want to give out any suggestions:**

 **1\. If I don't know what you're suggesting for the next chapter, then it will not be on the story.**

 **2\. Any series are allowed except for Boku no Pico.**

 **3\. If I don't know the series then there could only mean 4 things. I only know half of the series, I don't know the plot, I haven't watched nor read the series, or I might have the wrong idea about the series.**

 **4\. Enjoy!**

 **That's gonna be it so please drop down all of your suggestions and I'll see you guys next time. This is Ianpb, signing out!**


End file.
